Gestern - Heute - Morgen
by Pingu Lotta
Summary: Ich bin du, bist du, bist ich und wirst es immer sein, denn du warst ich. [kapiert das noch einer?;)] Zoots Gedanken. Einige seiner Letzten...


Characters: Zoots POV, die anderen werden teilweise erwÃ¤hnt  
  
Disclaimer: Cloud 9 *diesen Namen einfach liebt!*  
  
Autors Notes: Kyra XX sagte was von Zoots-TodesjubilÃ¤um... bidde schÃ¶n!  
  
Es ist also wieder soweit, er wird uns wieder genommen. *flenn*  
  
Warung: Sehr, sehr, sehr kurz! KÃ¼rzer geht's kaum noch.  
  
Zoot ist der ErzÃ¤hler.... dementsprechend ist die ErzÃ¤hlzeit PrÃ¤senz, ich hasse es, im PrÃ¤senz zu erzÃ¤hlen, aber geht ja nicht wirklich anders. Naja... bei den Erinnerungen... die mischen sich da so ein... wie das so ist. Ich wollte Zoot so schildern, dass man ihm und seinen Gedanken folgen kann, dass es verstÃ¤ndlich wirkt, warum er er ist und nicht Martin, wenn mir das gelungen ist, freue ich mich.  
  
Widmung: Lay, Asuka, Zandra, Kyra XX, Bray^, Salene1987, Punkgirl, Conny, alle aus'm Tribeworld.de UBB und alle, die Zoot mÃ¶gen!  
  
Genre: Ã¤h.... ?? Ich tu's einfach mal unter "Drama"  
  
  
  
Gestern, heute, morgen aka: "Klar wie KlosbrÃ¼he mit Mehl"  
  
Ensis/ 25. 9. 01  
  
Gestern schien alles klar. Sonnenklar. Nun, vielleicht war es eher vorgestern, oder vor einer Woche. Ich meine die Vergangenheit, die heile Kindheit und Jugend. Eine Bilderbuch-Familie, Ma, Dad, Bray, Martin. Ich mochte diese Zeit, eine Zeit voller Unschuld, voller Frieden, GlÃ¼ck. Eine normale Zeit eben.  
  
Ich weiÃŸ nicht, wer oder was mich eigentlich mehr durcheinander gebracht hat, Bray mit seiner "Perfektion", wenn man es so nennen kann, Trudy, Ebony oder der Virus. Ich gebe zu, dass ich es gerne wissen wÃ¼rde, aber ich denke, ich habe vieles zu sehr verdrÃ¤ngt, als dass ich es hervorholen kÃ¶nnte... und wollte natÃ¼rlich.  
  
Heute liegt uns die beinahe die ganze Stadt zu FÃ¼ÃŸen. Ein angenehmes, beflÃ¼gelndes GefÃ¼hl, bei dem nur die Demon Dogs stÃ¶ren.  
  
Viele sagen, die Stadt brennen zu sehen wÃ¼rde sie betrÃ¼ben, mir gibt es eine Art Frieden. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass die meisten mich fÃ¼rchten, selbst einige Locos. Auch Ebony genieÃŸt es, habe ich das GefÃ¼hl. Sie war immer der Typ, der zur Macht strebte und jetzt an meiner Seite zu stehen hat sicherlich eine gewisse Macht.  
  
Die anderen sehen zu uns auf. Und das ist es doch, was ich eigentlich immer wollte. Die Locos respektieren mich, die Stadt fÃ¼rchtet mich, viele hassen mich. Aber ich BIN, sie sehen mich. Niemand schert sich um Bray mehr als um mich. Es heiÃŸt schon lange nicht mehr "Brays kleiner Bruder", jetzt heiÃŸt es "FÃ¼hrer der Locos." NatÃ¼rlich heiÃŸt es auch schon lange nicht mehr "Martin". Nein... Martin. Martin ist lange fort. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob er noch da ist, irgendwo in mir. In diesem Momenten dÃ¼rfen mich die Locos nie sehen und auch Ebony nicht.  
  
Trudy... es ist lange her, dass ich sie gesehen habe. Heute Abend, eher heute Nach kann ich sie sehen. Bray hat sich noch immer wie der groÃŸe Bruder aufgespielt, als wir uns getroffen haben. Ich traue ihm nicht Ã¼ber den Weg. Habe ich das eigentlich je? Er wird mich zu ihr bringen. Wieso ich zugestimmt habe, ZU ihr zu gehen und nicht darauf bestanden habe, dass sie zu mir kommt, weiÃŸ ich nicht. Es war dumm, genaugenommen ist es dumm, da hinzugehen. Verdammte GefÃ¼hlsduselei... Ich weiÃŸ, ich sollte hierbleiben, sie einfach stehen lassen. Und dennoch... Jetzt ist Martin da, jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass er da ist. Und er war auch da, als ich zugestimmt habe, das wird es sein. Nun... er wird wieder gehen. Ich dachte immer, er sei tot, aber offensichtlich schlÃ¤ft er nur. Nun, was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.  
  
Man sagt, man kann nicht wissen, was der nÃ¤chste Tag, der Morgen, die Zukunft bringt. Und in dieser Welt fÃ¤llt es vielen sicher noch viel schwerer. Wenn etwas klar ist, in dieser Welt, dann, dass nichts klar ist.  
  
Aber wir werden die Zukunft nach unseren HÃ¤nden formen. Und dadurch wird die Zukunft fast klar.  
  
Es ist nicht wichtig, was wir tun, denke ich, solange wir Ã¼berleben. Und dieser Druck zu Ã¼berleben rechtfertigt die Mittel, die wir dazu benÃ¶tigen.  
  
Wenn ich sehe, wie viele, mein Bruder eingeschlossen, versuchen, die alte Ordnung wieder herzustellen, frage ich mich, ob sie wissen, dass sie niemals Erfolg haben werden. Die alte Ordnung ist, wie der Name schon sagt, alt. Alles ist vergÃ¤nglich und diese Ordnung, diese Ansicht der Welt ist abgelaufen, sie hat keine Chance mehr.  
  
Unsere Generation, wir, ja wir und niemand sonst, hat die Chance, etwas vÃ¶llig anderes aufzubauen. Und niemand kann uns sagen, was wir tun sollen. Und genauso soll es bleiben, deswegen ist Power und Chaos der einzige Weg. Der Weg in die Freiheit in unsere Freiheit. GefÃ¤hrlich mag es sein, aber Freiheit fÃ¼r Sicherheit geben? Das erste Mal in meinem Leben steht niemand Ã¼ber mir und das werde ich mir nicht nehmen lassen. Das erste Mal, ist niemand da, der mich verletzen kÃ¶nnte und das gibt mir Kraft.  
  
Es wird Zeit, wieder zu den anderen zu gehen, Ebony steht da und wartet auf mich.  
  
â€žKommst du?" Ihre Stimme klingt vollkommen ruhig.  
  
Ich deute nur ein Nicken an und gehe auf sie zu, trete dich an sie heran und kÃ¼sse sie. Wenn ich Ebony kÃ¼sse, ist es so vÃ¶llig anders, als es war, als ich Trudy gekÃ¼sst habe. Trudy zu kÃ¼ssen war wie man sich das in Filmen vorstellt. Aber Ebony... Ebony ist ein vÃ¶llig anderes Kaliber als Trudy.  
  
Ich lege einen Arm um sie und gemeinsam gehen wir zu unserem Tribe.  
  
Die Locos sind bester Dinge, der Tag hat ihnen einigen SpaÃŸ gebracht. Wir haben einigen Vorlauten Mitgliedern der Demon Dogs nachhaltig gezeigt, wer hier das Sagen hat. Der Tribe jubelt, als wir auf sie zugehen. Ein Chor aus "Power und Chaos" hallt uns entgegen und Ebony lacht selbstzufrieden. Ja... das ist Macht.  
  
Das Essen ist gut, auch wenn ich bereits besser gegessen habe. Aber die Locos sind es nicht, die in dieser Zeit hungern, wir haben immer zu essen.  
  
Die Zeit fliegt dahin und langsam ist es Zeit, dass ich gehe. Die meisten der Locos schlafen, bis auf einige Wachen. Ich stehe auf, sorgsam darauf bedacht, Ebony nicht aufzuwecken und verlasse unser Lager.  
  
Auf dem Weg zur Mall Ã¼berlege ich, was mit Trudy geschehen wird. Aber es macht keinen Sinn, sich darÃ¼ber Gedanken zu machen, keine Erwartungen in etwas setzen und man wird nicht enttÃ¤uscht. Eine einfache Gleichung. Ich hebe den Kanalisationsdeckel an und klettere die Leiter hinunter. Morgen wird alles seinen gewohnten Gang gehen. So oder so. Egal, was geschieht.  
  
~*~  
  
Reviews? *liebschaut* *Bamibiblick* 


End file.
